Talk:Lego Noprops Series
A slight disclaimer: make whatever LEGO games you want, MML10 is gone and this whole thing was stupid, so in case anyone else comes to this page wanting to make a LEGO game just make one. -Leetdoom Since I am left clueless with certain Noprops series, I'm going to allow some people to make some Lego Nintendo Games! Here's the sign ups. ::Lego Ao Oni ::Lego Dassyutu no Escape ::Lego Roborogue ::Lego 3D Escape ::Lego Nonoguma ::Lego Wire Splicing Some comments of mine. I picture Lego Roborogue would be a good game, cause you play has a trainer and have a bunch load of Roborogue use to fight! And the Dassyutu no Escape one sounds fun to copy enemies. Thank of ALL the sub-forms Dassyutu no Escape could have because of the transforming thing! Just some inspring for the sign-ups ;) Minihiroshilover10 02:18, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Well, I was considering Lego Dassyutu no Escape, but then, since they have a lack of characters... I guess I could make enemies playable, a few were in Lego LIFT Room. Lego Metroid: NO! First of all, I'm quite clueless regarding that series, second, there ae only like 5 character or less (that could be playable). Lego Roborogue might get too big, I'd do it, but I'd need some help. Also, Nonoguma is certainly possible, but still, it DOES have a lack of character. Then again, you made Lego Star Fox... I would be VERY good with lego 3D Escape, but I'm going to wait incase Chicken (A user here who love Bathroom Escape games) wants it. I'll take Lego Dassyutu no Escape! BTW, could I make a spinnoff called Lego Wire splicing? Hiya, it's Wiismartey | I'm hoping that Noprops will make a REAL Lego Lachlan, Lachlan and Unikitty is certainly bigger then Indiana Jones from the Oni Dimensions series! :Um...sorry Wiismartey, but I'm afraid my bro is going to take Lego Roborogue sorry Minihiroshilover10 02:33, 26 January 2008 (UTC) I own Lego Nonoguma, and have played Lego Nonoguma/Narazumono, so I will gladly take the Lego Nonogumaseries. Should I make it like the Nonoguma games and have several different controllable characters at once, or should I do my own thing? Frum Lich ! Try to follow the gameplay edge the same has Lego star Wars series plz. And congrats, it's all yours ;) 4.229.120.202 05:07, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Why was my edit reverted? Lego Nonoguma was confirmed, and it make sence to have Lego Dassyutu no Escape before Lego Wire Splicing, because Kirby is actually a Noprops series. User:Wiismartey Can I do a Lego Noprops: the Complete Series, because I'm having a hard time deciding?? It would be a combination of all of the "Lego Noprops" games. Oh, yeah there would be two versions, Lego Noprops: the Complete Series(RMXP) and Lego Noprops: the Complete Series(3D Escape Flash Game)-KP Blue 15:53, 27 March 2008 (UTC) No. I already talked about that with Wiismartey. So sorry, but no. Minihiroshilover10 21:17, 27 March 2008 (UTC) How about Lego Noprops: Rise of the Robot Army? It would feature robotic clones of various Nintendo characters modeled around the Exo-Force Robots, for instance a Falco clone would have talon-like legs and wing like arms, the goomba clones would essentially be armless robots. I could even make "screenshots" using Lego Digital Designer. I was also hoping that I could give Dassyutu no Escape his personality from the "Perfect Aluxes" video series on Newgrounds and have the ending scene show him shooting into the air with two pistols. Oh, yeah and Lachlan, Unikitty and Indiana Jones from the Oni Dimensions series, will make a small cameo. Well, if this isn't accepted can Aruko at least be in Lego Dassyutu no Escape?-KP Blue 15:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) No. Minihiroshilover10 21:45, 28 March 2019 (UTC) Can I do Brick Bash Bros.?-KP Blue 02:15, 3 April 2019 (UTC) I could do Lego: Nonoguma if you want. Henrydamoose Could I make Lego blast, Henrydamoose said I had to get permission. -hiroshithemovie Don't put your game in the upcoming order just yet, Hiroshithemovie. Wait til you DO get permission. mikayy (talk) I guess ill take Lego Wire Splicing. ShroobarioCall! Awww... I didn't see Lego Nonoguma and now TML (DB) got it :( ShroobarioCall! >:D Haha! XP DB Squatto Rulez I want another chance to make my own LEGO Nintendo game. As long as making it is okay with the creator of Lego Mario.-KP Blue 03:26, 6 August 2008 (UTC) No. You crapped up my series bad enough. Minihiroshilover10 18:16, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, im peanut64. im new. i was thinking about doing a Lego game called Lego Ao Oni Online, so i need premission to make a lego series game? Peanut64 22:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Crypt, I would recommend that you do not let this person make a lego game. It appears he does not even know how to spell, let alone write an article. Beth/Rest - It's not a promise, I'm just gonna call it. *Ok, I can spell! where did you get that from, huh! I'm in 5th grade and the top writer!Peanut64 20:40, 3 September 2008 (UTC) P.S. I have proof. The page Glaxy. (I'ts spelled like that because its a name!) *If you really think i'm so dum i'll just make my own series of Lego games! Top writer... I never want to see the bottom one then >_> And "dum"? Yes, I think you're "dum" if you spell "DUMB" "dum"! Beth/Rest - It's not a promise, I'm just gonna call it. Well, I was pretty mad and angry so I mispelled dumb... PLEASE!Let me do it... I know a lot about Noprops! Some of you writers make mistakes, right?Peanut64 21:54, 4 September 2008 (UTC) *Tell you what, Give me A quiz on Ao Oni Online on the Ao Oni Online Quizpage. On the talk page of The quiz I will give you the awnsers. *Forget what I said. I'm Moving on to Roborogue fannon. This is absolutely STUPID. You shouldn't need permission to make a LEGO game. I'm just so fed up with this, I had an awesome idea for Lego Wire Splicing but Shrooby said he took it. He never made the article, but I still can't make it? Stuff me. I'm going emo. I just give up on the whole LEGO thing. JesseRoo LEGO Dassyutu no Escape 1: The Video GameEdit I adopted (and finished) it so can I add it on Vined 01:09, 1 November 2019 (UTC) Lego Oni Dimensions Edit I consider Lego Oni Dimensions!The new one is great!However,I'm shocked it took only 2 months to complete the first one.Could somebody create an article for it?I now give everybody permission.You may create own articles without other people's permission,well I gave permission to you in the first place.Duh! Lego Roborogue Edit I have a suggestion for a LEGO Noprops game. It's called "LEGO Roborogue". It's essentially a LEGO remake of spore.-KP Blue is reformed.